


Taekwoonie Meets the Family

by Starinlight



Series: The My Kitten Series [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Catboy Taekwooon, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Meet the Family, New Year's Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, even though it's july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starinlight/pseuds/Starinlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of The My Kitten Series:</p>
<p>After not appearing for Christmas like promised, Hongbin has to redeem himself on New Year. Taekwoon doesn't seem very fond of the idea. Specially if it means meeting his boyfriend's family</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Or the one where Taekwoon is a scaredy-cat, Hongbin is kinda rich and his sisters are just plain overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taekwoonie Meets the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know... A New Years' Fic on July. That's me, really.  
> Cute fluff featuring the Leobin Couple and Binnie's family, which remembers me that all the names besides the VIXX boys' are fictional. I don't know their real names, their ages or even their professions, 'kay?  
> Hope you all enjoy it ^^  
> Sorry for my mistakes, this is unbeta-ed

“Taekwoonie~!” Hongbin calls for his boyfriend and only silence meets him. “Come on, Woonie, we’re late!”

  
Still no answer. 

  
Huffing in fond annoyance, the photographer puts his go-bag on the floor, closing the door behind him. He walks towards his – and Taekwoon’s, his mind supplies more than happily – bedroom, passing by a similar go-bag in the hallway, open and half full, with the sleeve of a pinkish sweater dangling out of it; he sighs and picks the bag, pushing the room’s door slightly so he can enter.

 

He encounters Taekwoon on the bed; his tail lying lifelessly by his side and ears down in a sad arch, his whole body language screaming misery. He’s barefoot and shirtless, and if Hongbin wasn’t suddenly concerned with the catboy’s expression, he would take his time to admire the lithe but broad chest, littered with small old scars and especially with new and fading hickeys made by Hongbin himself in the past days. Hickeys he gave the older boy while worshipping his body slowly, his lips following his hands south, delicious whimpers echoing in the room, coming from abused red lips… Hickeys that were similar to the ones he held on his own neck and chest, caused by those same red lips…

 

So, focus. Taekwoon’s miserable expression.

 

Right. 

 

“What happened, Taekwoonie? Why are you like this?” he asks, approaching the hybrid and dropping the bag by their feet. “We’re late”

 

Said hybrid lifts his eyes “I won’t go anymore, Bin-ah”

 

Hongbin frowns, processing the words. He gazes his watch, and sees they were supposed to be driving already if they wanted to arrive in time in his parents’ house. They’re clearly not in the car or driving or even out of the house yet and now Taekwoon is saying he won’t go to the Lee’s New Year gathering anymore. After spending the Christmas Eve in their friends company, practically ignoring the Lee Matriarch orders to come for Christmas and almost dying from doing this – the woman had scolded him for  _hours_ ; made him feel guilty and squirming in discomfort –, Hongbin had promised her he and his catboy-boyfriend would spend the New Year with family. 

 

Taekwoon had been a pile of nerves since he heard the news, and apparently, he just snapped “We need to go, you listened mom two days ago. She’ll kill me if we don’t show up”

 

The hybrid shakes his head vehemently; his wet-from-shower hair plastered on his forehead “Then you go alone”

 

“I guess you didn’t hear the ‘we’ part” Hongbin sits by Taekwoon’s side “I can’t go without you, and even if I could, I _wouldn’t_ , okay? We’re together in this” he smiles, knowing the catboy can’t resist his dimples.

 

As expected, the elder blushes and lowers his head “…Uh”

 

Hongbin feels his heart swelling at the adorable sight; if Taekwoon can’t resist his dimples, he can’t resist to Taekwoon in his entirety. From his silky hair to his cute feet, the hybrid simply has the photographer wrapped around his little finger. He will do everything for this boy, absolutely everything if in the end he gets to see a smile stretching the pouty lips and half-moons forms thinning his already thin eyes. He is this uncomfortable with the idea of seeing Hongbin’s family… It hurts.

 

Good Buddha, he’s _so_  whipped.

 

“Aish, mom’s gonna kill me…” he says, holding his neck and imagining the scolding he will get later “Taekwoonie, if you really, really doesn’t want to go, we can stay home, it’s not too late to order some food. I can call home while you order and say, I dunno, that you have an upset stomach or…” he stops talking when a warm and slightly calloused hand cups his left cheek. He turns, and it’s greeted by Taekwoon’s eyes looking directly at him “Taekwoonie?”

 

“… If I ask you, you won’t force me to go?” he asks quietly, biting his lower lip.

 

“I will never force you in doing something you don’t want” the younger answers without hesitation “Minus if you’re sick- I will make you take all the medications you hate”

 

Taekwoon snorts fondly, moving his body so he can push Hongbin on the bed, back flush against the mattress. He climbs on top of him; each leg on a side of Hongbin’s hips, arms supporting him and an adoring look in his dark eyes rather than the playfulness anticipated from this type of action. He’s still blushing, but he’s not the only one anymore if the hot feeling on Hongbin’s cheeks has a say on the situation. They’ve been together for months now, and they still awkwardly tiptoe around a too sudden intimacy.

 

Hongbin wonders how they got to the… ‘making love’ part without any of them combusting in embarrassment. And how they kept doing it…

 

So, focus. Again.

 

“You’re daydreaming” his personal bubble is popped at the soft voiced accusation.

 

He laughs “Well, a man has the right to daydream about- hm, things- especially when this man’s boyfriend is in such position.” to prove his point, he lifts his arms to wrap them around Taekwoon’s broad shoulders, pushing him down so their chests can meet. The catboy goes willingly, supporting his weight on his elbows. “You see… A man’s boyfriend is quite hot”

 

“Tease” Hongbin hears him whispering, before closing the small gap between their lips.

 

Taekwoon still kisses like he speaks, soft and all quiet sighs of satisfaction, and after practicing so much – the younger guilty with the  _much_  part – with Hongbin, he developed this somehow  natural confidence that only makes his kissing more delicious; the photographer can’t have enough. So he tightens his grip on the hybrid’s shoulders, his back arching slightly to seek for more contact. Taekwoon’s hot like only a kitten can be, waves of heat emanating from his bare torso and making Hongbin pant heavily, breaking the contact. He barely has time to breathe before he dives in for another kiss, nipping his way back to the hybrid’s mouth, moaning as the rough tongue meets his eagerly, the whimper-like sound Taekwoon lets out music to his ears, mixing harmoniously with his own sighs.

 

They make out for more time than they should; the minutes are passing and they don’t go anywhere, both in position and decision.

 

“… I-I’ll go” Taekwoon mutters against his lips when they finally part. “Only if you stop imitating that guy from Game of Thrones- you don’t even like the series”

 

Apparently, the make out sesion made the decision for both.

 

Hongbin squeals happily, easily changing their positions, so now he’s the one on top “Thank you, Taekwoonie, thank you!” he thanks as he kisses every part of Taekwoon’s face. “A man is so happy to hear this!” 

 

The catboy scrunches his nose, but a small smile appears on his face “Get off me”

 

Resignedly, Hongbin obeys, flopping on the mattress by Taekwoon’s side. The latter gets up and goes to the wardrobe, picking after a moment of indecision a long-sleeved black shirt, a thick also black jacket and a gray scarf, rolling it around his neck; inside the apartment the temperature  may be comfortably cool, but it’s very cold outside, being the last day of December and all.

 

For what it’s not the first, or the last time, Hongbin admires the other, his eyes racking through the body he knows so well; it’s impossible not to notice the tense posture, how he stands straighter than normal, tail limp. “You’re sure?”

 

“…” the hybrid doesn’t answer.

 

Hongbin stands and hugs Taekwoon from behind “You’re sure you want to go?” 

 

“… I’m worried” the confession is almost lost, being said in the midst of a sigh.

 

“Uh? Why?”

 

“… What… What if…” Taekwoon leans back against Hongbin’s chest “Bin-ah… What if your parents don’t like me?”

 

Oh.  _Oh_.

 

His adorable catboy; of course he would be worried about something in these lines. He feels so stupid for not thinking about this before.

 

He nuzzles Taekwoon’s neck, kissing the pale skin lightly “No need to worry, silly kitten. Dad`s gonna love you and your nonstop eating. Mom will appear intimidating only for a second, but she’s greatest softie ever. No one ever worries about grandmas and grandpas, and my sisters… Well, I’m more worried about you when it comes to them”

 

The already tense body relaxes for a millisecond before tensing again “S-Sisters? Bin-ah… You never said anything about sisters”

 

_Ops._

 

 

//

 

 

If Taekwoon was nervous before,  _now_  he is absolutely _terrified._

  
The Lee Household isn’t a mansion, but no-one can say it’s small or normal; the place is located in a great Seoul area, a gated community that has everything one could need inside, from a small clinic to a few grocery shops and others. Each house seems to be at least two floors, all with a great front; in the Lee’s House case, a garden full of pink peonies and yellow coreopsis. The house in itself has three floors and is painted in a suave cream color.

 

All of it just screams to Taekwoon about peace and quietness and wealth.

 

He should have guessed that Hongbin had more help than he let appear; no one could have such a good apartment and a car so early in life and career, no matter how talented. This place is the proof of this never-told help.

 

“Stop it” he hears his boyfriend grumbling; Hongbin has an enormous pout on his face and his eyes are gazing at him with accusation.

 

“…What?”

 

“I can practically hear your thoughts! Your thinking about how I’m a mama and daddy’s boy, spoiled or whatever” he crosses his arms, the gesture cute and childish.

 

The hybrid has the decency to blush slightly at the statement’s accuracy “I’m wrong?” he says, trying to cover his embarrassment.

 

“… No” the younger admits sulkily “Not completely, at least. Dad insisted on giving me the apartment and my first car was mom’s. I pay all our bills and everything we need with no help!” glaring the older`s direction without any real heat, he claps their hands together and pushes the hybrid towards the house, ignoring completely his attempts to slow down. 

 

Serves him right for touching such a sore point for him. Hongbin knows that alone he would have never reached the point he’s now; the help from his parents in providing a house and transportation sparing him from paying rent or public transportation and allowing him to economize, but he hates when people doubt all his hard-work. He started to work in high school, and did several photography courses before finishing school. No one has the right to doubt him.

 

Taekwoon seems to notice how suddenly edgy he became when they arrive at the front door. He squeezes the photographer hand faintly and mouths a ‘sorry’, to which Hongbin smiles at, seconds before the door opens and Hongbin’s arms are full of two very excited sisters.

 

“H-Hanbin-noona… Ah! Hye-Hyeyon-noona! I c-cannot bre-breathe...!” the younger sibling gasps, and Taekwoon starts to get worried.

 

For himself.

 

On their way to here, his boyfriend explained a bit about his family, starting with his sisters, the ones he deemed the most dangerous after his mother.

 

Lee Hanbin is the oldest of the three at thirty one. She’s the smallest too, barely reaching her brother’s shoulder and has dark brown hair cut channel style. Hongbin warned him earlier about her being the most ruthless when she sets her mind on something; and accord to him, her actual goal is to discover  _everything_ about her baby brother’s boyfriend. She’s a lawyer, so yeah, Taekwoon doesn’t want to get too close; he has more sense that to let his guard down near her.

 

Lee Hyeyon is the middle child with twenty seven years old. Hongbin said she is very calm when it comes to most things that don’t include the family, which means she’s probably plotting with the oldest sibling ways of cornering him. She stands at almost her sister size, being only slightly taller, and her hair is black and waist-long, straight and shiny. She’s an elementary school teacher, so, in Taekwoon’s opinion, she has the capacity of being even more dangerous than Hanbin, no matter what Hongbin said.

 

Oh, there’s the fact that the two women are very beautiful. Guess the genetic is strong in this point.

 

“My baby Kongie~” Hanbin sings, releasing her brother and pinching his cheeks; Hongbin frowns and tries to escape. She doesn’t seem pleased “Yah, show some respect to your noona and behave!”

 

“I’m not your long lost dog, noona” he points out.

 

Hyeyon interferes “Maybe not, but you definitely looks like one kicked puppy, Binnie-baby”

 

Oh, Hongbin warned him about the embarrassing nicknames. “Hyeyon-noona! Yah!”

 

“Yes~?”

 

His boyfriend sighs dejectedly “You two are scaring Taekwoon”

 

The words work like magic. Both women fix their round and pretty eyes on the catboy’s figure, analyzing him from his hair to his toes. Taekwoon shivers, and tightens his hold on Hongbin’s hand, hand which he never let go. The younger understands his apprehension, and releasing their hands, opts to pick  the older by his waist, pushing him as close to his body as possible. Hanbin and Hyeyon watch hungrily the exchange, both smiling – both have dimples – predatorily, like they’ve just found the perfect prey.

 

Hongbin tries to shield his boyfriend the best he can, he does.

 

But his sisters are a force to be acknowledged.

 

“Cute!” Hanbin screeches, her hands lifting to the hybrid’s cheeks, pinching them “Taekwoonie, right? Pleasure to meet you, I’m Hanbin, but you can call me noona! You’re really cute, I don’t know how my baby brother had the luck to find you- he’s really unlucky when it comes to relationships, I remember his first crush, that singer… What’s his name again, Hyeyon-ah? Shin Hye? Hyo Shin? Whatever, he was-“

 

“NOONA!” blushing beet red, the photographer sends a glare and an exclamation in her direction. 

 

They are brutally ignored “Don’t try to glare at me, pretty boy, I’m busy with this cutie right here” she turns her eyes at Taekwoon. “Now, kitty, what about leaving this baby and come with the experienced noona here? I promise to take care of you”

 

Dangerous indeed; the hybrid feels the rush of blood on his still captive cheeks, and he knows he must be very, very red.

 

He’s saved however not by Hongbin or Hyeyon – who appears torn between cooing at his face and pitying him –, but by a voice, feminine but strong “Hanbin, stop and let your brother and his boyfriend enter! Where is the education I gave you?!”

 

The oldest of the quartet recoils immediately, releasing him. 

 

The girls enter the house, closely followed by the boys; Hongbin guides Taekwoon with a hand on the small of his back while whispering quiets ‘you’ll be okay’s and ‘relax baby’s. The older boy trembles in anxiousness, biting his lip hard to prevent a whimper from escaping, his mind racing with thoughts of how he should act and what he could say to be in the Lee’s Matriarch good side; writing thousands of mental notes full of warnings.

 

Inside the house the temperature is warmer than outside, and everything looks perfectly organized and positioned, as if the furniture was made to fit this house specifically. Taekwoon takes off his shoes by the entryway; he’s afraid to step in the living room with his socks- they’re clean, but not  _as clean_ as the floor certainly is.

 

Lim Gayoon – the Lee Matriarch – stands impotently in the middle of the room, arms crossed in front of her deep blue blouse, sharp eyes eyeing the couple with precise attention. She’s strikingly beautiful with only a few lines marking the pale face, lips painted red and black hair combed in a bun. Her whole complexion is one of a successful businesswoman and tough mother.  
Taekwoon gulps.

 

 

///

 

 

Lim Gayoon smirks when she sees her baby’s boyfriend gulping the moment the hybrid takes in her presence.

 

He’s cute, even with the broad shoulders and tall height. Her son’s hand is placed firmly on the small of his back, and he leans on Hongbin probably without noticing. His features are somewhat soft but undeniably masculine, his feline eyes a sharp contrast against the full lips.

 

“Welcome home” she says, her smirk softening to a grin.

 

Hongbin smiles at her “I’m home mom”

 

His hybrid nods shyly “H-Hello” and bows a full 90°.

 

Polite little thing; Gayoon likes people with education.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jung Taekwoon-ah”

 

He bows yet again “It’s my pleasure, Ms. Lim”

 

Gayoon shakes her head, not bothering to tell the boy she doesn’t like to be called ‘Ms. Lim’ by anyone who are not her employees; Taekwoon looks like a deer caught in headlights, in the verge of passing out with his face a sickly green and dark eyes blown wide with fear. If she asked for him to treat her as ‘Gayoon-ssi’ or ‘Mother’, her baby-Hongbin would leave with no boyfriend. 

 

She turns her head, analyzing her son “So, Is your mother unimportant now for you to ignore her like this?” she puts her hands on her waist, arching a thin eyebrow.  
Hongbin just sighs, hesitantly opening a space between his body and the catboy’s. He walks towards her, embracing her slim frame. The woman happily embraces him back, lifting her head to place a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Much better”

 

“Mom” Hongbin whines, letting go. He – more quickly than Gayoon ever thought possible – moves back to Taekwoon, grasping his hand and intertwining their fingers. The look in his eyes is one of pure devotion and uncontained love, fixed only on the hybrid; the best part is that said hybrid looks back with as much devotion and love, his face losing a bit of the desperate front.

 

“Don’t whine at me- I’m your mom, you have to treat me like the goddess I am”

 

“Mom, don’t start” he continues whining.

 

Gayoon teases “I gave birth to you, I should be a goddess in your pretty eyes    “

 

Hongbin blushes and partly hides his face on Taekwoon’s shoulder; the latter’s ears twitch and he nuzzles the brown hair.

 

Dear Buddha, where’s her camera when she needs it?

 

Her son and Taekwoon are so cute together, she wants to put them in a glass box to admire and hide from this soiled and perverted world. “Stay like this! Yeobo, bring my camera!”

 

Her husband appears with calm footsteps and easy smile; Hongbin is his spit image, from the curly brown hair to the dimples, the tall height and temper. “The kids just arrived, honey. Mother and Father want to meet them, and there will be time for pictures later” his smile still has the capacity of melting the woman, so she pouts resignedly, accepting “Finally you visited, Hongbin-ah… And nice to meet you, Taekwoon-ah”

 

Gayoon doesn’t lose the grateful look Hongbin sends his father – and the man has the audacity to blink back conspiratorially, pretending to adjust his glasses – or the way Taekwoon exhales in relief before bowing to the man.

 

“Ye, ye, whatever. Come then, your grandparents were anxious for your arrival”

 

 They nod, walking behind her as she guides the way to another room.

 

 

//

 

 

As Hongbin said before they left the house, no one really fears grandpas and grandmas.

 

For once, Taekwoon agrees with him without a fight.

 

Lee Hongnam and Kim Nayoung are Hongbin's father parents, and they're far more energetic than any other elderly people he ever met -- more than the old lady who took care of him for some months so many years ago -- at the same time they're gentle and calm when dealing with him. 

 

Hongnam was a fisherman in his youth, while Nayoung was the daughter of a very rich family. They met in Incheon - she on vacation, he working - and fell in love, eloping as soon as they saw that their relationship wasn't going to be accepted by her parents. Five years later Lee Jaewoon -- Hongbin's uncle -- was born. His father, Lee Sowoon, was born three years later.

 

Sowoon met Gayoon on his senior year in college, when she was just a feshman, studying to assume her place as the heir of Lim's Industries, a medium industry specialized in making ship pieces. Sowoon had to fight for her during two more years before the tough girl decided that she felt something more for him. Hanbin was born in her last year of college, being followed four years later by Hyeyon and more three years later, by Hongbin. Diferently from Sowoon's parents, they didn't had any problem with family, since Gayoon's own family had given up the life as business-people to live as Buddha's followers.

 

As a very excited Hongnam continued to tell the Lee Family's history, Taekwoon forgot about his shyness and apprehension, listening attentively to the elderly man.

 

Sighing in relief and holding his need to thank his grandpa for being so... him, Hongbin leans against the couch he's currently sitting on, satisfied with listening the old man tell the same story he tells on Christmas and New Years and with running his hands on Taekwoon's silky hair, since he's leaning against his chest. He pretends not to notice the clicking sounds his mother and sisters' cellphones are making as they take pictures of them, or the eventual cooing his grandma makes when the hybrid nestles himself better form time to time. His father is the only one who's sutil about his approval, but it's clear in his light brown eyes how happy he is for them.

 

So much support is heartwarming, and Hongbin contains the sudden urge he has to hug everyone and cry on their shoulders; he knew his family would be supportive, but he never imagined they would accept Taekwoon so quickly, not even glancing at his tail and fluffy ears.

 

Taekwoon seems to think the same, as he catches the hand Hongbin uses to run through his hair to entwine with his own, nuzzling its back with his nose. "... Here it's- I mean... I like it, being here"

 

The photographer hums "You do?"

 

"Yes... Your family, they... They're different from the one I came from" at the confession, Hongbin wraps his free arm around the catboy's waist, kissing his jungsuri repeatedly and ignoring sisters' identical shrieks and his mother's kind of annoyed but fond face. "Bin-ah... Not the jungsuri, it's gross" Taekwoon whines.

 

"I don't care" to prove his point, he kisses the place again "Every part of Taekwoonie's body is mine and I will kiss it whenever I want"

 

The older boy pouts "Just 'cause I'm yours it doesn't mean you can do gross things"

 

"Yes, it means exactly this. And just like you're mine, I'm yours"

 

"Awn, so cute!" twin exclamations break the moment. His sisters are still holding their phones in his and his boyfriend's direction, and Hongbin can bet his favorite camera that they're filming their interaction.

 

He blushes.

 

So does Taekwoon.

 

 

//

 

 

_Two minutes for New Years._

 

"So, Taekwoonie~?" he sings, kissing the hybrid's face over and over again.

 

"..."

 

"Admit it! It wasn't nearly as bad as you thought it was going to be"

 

"... Maybe"

 

"Maybe? That's not an answer!"

 

"It is. It doesn't satisfacts you"

 

"Taekwoonie~"

 

"Stop whining, Bin-ah" Taekwoon whines, contradicting himself. Scolding the younger doesn't stops him from wrapping his arms around his shoulders, kissing Hongbin's forehead.

 

_One minute for New Years._

 

"Okay, it wasn't bad"

 

"What wasn't bad, hm, kitten?"

 

"You're testing me"

 

"Oh, I'm not! Now, please, tell me what wasn't bad"

 

"... Y-Your family reunion"

 

"Glad you liked them. I know how overwheming they can be, excluding Dad"

 

"Your dad made me eat four pieces of cake. _Four"_

 

"As if you didn't like it"

 

"Bin-ah!" he looks cute blushing; that's the only thought on Hongbin's head.

 

"Okay, okay"

 

_Thirty seconds._

 

"So... They said that if one's lover is accepted by the family, the relationship has lots of chances to work out for like... forever"

 

"You want forever with me?" the catboy tries to say it with a teasing tone, but there's this seriousness behind it that doesn't pass unnoticed by the younger.

 

He smiles, dimples deep and cute "Forever is not enough with you"

 

Taekwoon blushes redeer than previously, lowering his head. "Cheesy"

 

_Ten seconds._

 

"Only for you"

 

The distance betweeen them decreases.

 

_Five seconds._

 

Their noses bump together, making Hongbin giggle and Taekwoon...

 

 

_**Three.** _

 

 

Taekwoon smiles; a full, lip-stretching smile that make his eyes turn into cute half-moons, his white teeth showing.

 

 

_**Two.** _

 

 

"Happy New Year, Taekwoonie"

 

"Happy New Year, Hongbin-ah"

 

 

**_One._ **

 

 

Their lips meet, sweet and lovingly. 

 

Behind them, Hongbin's - their - family cheer and hug each other, not paying attention to the couple.

 

... Not really.

 

Gayoon smirks after stealing one kiss for herself, enjoying the light blush on Sowoon's face and the love between the youngsters. The man sighs but smiles, doing the same. Hongnam and Nayoung beam at each other, entwhining their hands and basking in the happiness that just fills the room. Hyeyon watches the exchange dreamily, while Hanbin picks her phone once again.


End file.
